twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Equestrian Metropolitan Transportation Authority (EMTA)
|Row 1 title = Type |Row 1 info = Public Benefit Corporation |Row 2 title = Founded |Row 2 info = 1980 |Row 3 title = Jurisdiction: |Row 3 info = Manehatten and surrounding Northern Suburbs. |Row 4 title = Founder & Chaircolt of the EMTA Board |Row 4 info = Cipher |Row 5 title = Chief Executive Officer |Row 5 info = Dr. Beaufort Scale (Interm CEO) |Row 6 title = Method of Payment |Row 6 info = Thrupass Transponders and Cards |Row 7 title = Sub Agencies |Row 7 info = *EMTA Bridges and Tunnels *Manehatten City Commuter Railroad *Manehatten Transit Authority *EMTA Bus *Thrupass Management & Tolls LLC *EMTA Police Department *Equestria Thruway Authority *Thruway Police *EMTA Capital Construction |Row 8 title = Headquarters |Row 8 info = 1 Wall Street Manehattan. (Financial Complex) |Row 9 title = Slogan |Row 9 info = Galloping Your Way |Row 10 title = Related Page |Row 10 info = Equestria Thruway System }} The '''Equestrian Metropolitan Transportation Authority' (EMTA) is the agency that has the responsibility to provide transportation to ponies living in Manehatten and the surrounding suburbs. It is the biggest Public Benefit Corporation in all of Equestria, having complete dominance of transportation in Manehatten. History The EMTA was founded in 1980 by Cipher, it took over the operation of the Manehattan Subway from the ''Interpony Rapid Transit as it filed for bankruptcy. In 1985, the Subway system was managed by many private companies with little to no interpretability. Cipher bought the other companies out to form what we know today as Manehattan Transit Authority. Immediately, the subway was reformed, new subway cars were added to the fleet, the stations were modernized and introduced the fast EZpass payment system. As the early 90's rolled around, the EMTA expanded into Regional Rail operations, to serve the suburban region and introduced bus service for the first time. All these improvements did come with a 10 bit increase of fares. Protests were wide spread and boycotts were common, however, the populous decided it was worth all the improvements to the system. The EMTA grew in power, having total control of public transportation in Manehatten. However, in a controversial decision, the EMTA decided to move into the highway and bridge tolling system. The EMTA Bridge and Tunnel Authority (EMTA B&T) was created in 2004 to manage the bridges and tunnels that lead to Manehatten. At the last audit, back in 2009, the EMTA Bridge and Tunnel Authority made over 15 Million bits in tolls. Cipher said in a 2010 interview with the Manehattan Times, "Public Transportation is in a decline, the fares are getting out of control, the future will be an Equestrian wide highway system. Where ponies will have the ability to choose how to get to their destination, at there own speed, and visit places they would have normally passed on a train. This is also convenient to businesses as their products can be moved faster than before. The train is not our future, the highway is our future." In 2011, the EMTA announced its plans to construct the Equestrian Thurway along with smaller highways, such as the Ponyville Parkway, the Appleloosa Byway and the Cross Equestria Parkway. Towards the end of 2012, most of the project has been completed. The Thruway (E-84) has been complete, in addition, the Ponyville Parkway, Appleloosa byway (E-287 & E-87), Luna Expressway (E-295), Hugh L. Carey Turnpike (E-7) (Formerly the Canterlot Turnpike) have been completed and a new highway to the Crystal Empire was built, E-678. Three new highways have been purposed to serve the Crystal Empire region, E-95 from Vanhoover to the Empire and E-78 from Manehatten to the Empire. In between, there would be a Parkway to connect all three highways, called the Cross Empire Parkway. In 2012, the EMTA renamed a majority of their agencies, such as EMTA Commuter rail was renamed Manehatten City Commuter Railroad, The EMTA Police - Highway Division was renamed the Thruway Police and EZpass was renamed Thrupass. The EMTA started to roll out new Thrupass MetroCards that have the prortrait of Spike walking through Ponyville at night. Corporate Governance As of 2013, there are only a few members on the EMTA Board of Directors is the Current Chaircolt of the EMTA Board of Directors and Interm CEO. is an honorary EMTA Board Member. is an honorary EMTA Board Member. is the CEO of Manehatten Transit Authority. (In Charge of Daily Operations of Manehatten Subway and Bus) Cipher's Resignation and Reappointment On December 19th, 2012, Cipher announced his resignation from the EMTA. He said that it has been a great 32 years working for the agency he built from nothing, however, he said he is turning his eye to City Hall. He announced his intentions for running for Mayor of Manehatten. Dr. Beaufort Scale was instated as the interm CEO until they can find a replacement. However, on February 5th, the EMTA announced via a Press Release that Cipher was appointed to the job of Chaircolt of the EMTA Board. Manehattan City Transit Authority and EMTA Bus The Manhattan Authority is a subagency of the EMTA. It is responsible for the operation of the Manehattan Subway and the Buses. Manehattan subways is a landmark in the city. It is the quickest way that ponies move around Manehattan. The system only takes EZpass cards with charge 22.50 bits to ride each way. There are in total of 10 lines that serve the City. The 1,2,3,4,5,6, A, B,C, E and R subway lines serve the entire city. The fleet consist of 1535 Ponybardar R142A Cars. A Subway set is made up of 8 R142A Cars. Meanwhile, the bus is pulled by one pony and can carry a group of 15 ponies. This helps serve areas that are not easily served by the subway system. EMTA Bus operates outside Manehatten in the near by suburbs. The EMTA bus brings ponies from the suburbs into the city in which Commuter Rail is not feasible. EMTA Bridge and Tunnel Authority The EMTA B&T is responsible for the operation and maintenance of the Bridges and Tunnels. They operate the *Princess Celestia Bridge *Luna Bridge *58th Ave Bridge *Wheatstone Bridge *Deegan Bridge *Manehattan Bridge *Bloomberg Bridge *Stallion Tunnel *Manehattan-Coltchester Tunnel *The Bruckner Bridge (under Construction) Each Bridge and Tunnel has its own toll price. They accept the Thrupass Transponders which uses magic to collect tolls and the EMTA offers discounts and faster service with the use of these transponders. Manehatten City Commuter Railroad Manehatten City Commuter Railroad operates (MCRR) regional rail in the northern suburbs of Manehatten. Manehatten Railroad has 3 lines that all terminate at Grand Coltral Terminal in Manehatten, the Hudson, Harlem and New Mareven Line. The fares are also collected by the Thrupass cards and commuters are charged using a fare zone system. MCRR owns the landmark Grand Coltral Terminal in Manehatten, which is the hub for all commuter rail lines in Manehattan. It was built in 1900, it is the oldest building in Manehattan and the largest train terminal in Equestria with over 50 tracks for use. In 2013, Grand Coltral Terminal celebrated its 100th year in operation. On February 2nd, the EMTA celebrated with a party and a concert in the Mane Hall. Thrupass Management and Tolls LLC The EMTA manages the ThruPass network that is used for all over the system and as well with neighboring systems to collect tolls. Thrupass uses magic to collect tolls in an efficient and quick manner that allows for the rapid movement of ponies onto the subway/bus and through the tolls. This reduces the wait times at the tolls and the EMTA is able to offer discounts to users. ThruPass LLC also produces and authorizes any transaction involving the EMTA MetroCard Thrupass. Recently, they have just started printing cards featuring Spike on the front. EMTA Police Department The EMTA PD is responsible for the protection of riders on the EMTA system. They protect all EMTA interests, properties and the riders using the EMTA System. The EMTA Police just recently formed a new division, the Griffon Air Surveillance Unit, the unit, comprised of Griffons, help the department enforce speed limits, traffic laws and provide security for all properties. As of 2013, the EMTA Police has over 5500 sworn officers to protect and serve. Thruway Police Department To Maintain safety and stability on the Thruway and off - Thruway Police Motto The Thruway Police has the responsibility to maintain safety and enforce the law on the Equestria Thruway. The agency was created to deal with the massive task of enforcement on the ever expanding Equestria Thruway. Bounded by jurisdiction, the EMTA Police simply could not expand their authority. So, the Thruway Police was established. One related task is to make sure that ponies are operating safely on the highways, this includes but not limited to speed enforcement, safety checks, and other means to maintain safety. They have been granted powers that normally would have been exclusive to the Royal Guard. As of 2012, the Thruway Police has over 1000 sworn officers. The Equestrian Thruway The Equestrian Thruway is an ambious plan to create an Equestrian wide highway system that would make it easier for ponies to go from one point to another without the use of rail. As of 2012, the Thruway is in full operation. Construction of most major highways have been completed, with new highways being purposed. The Highways that are in current operation are *Equestria Thruway (E-84) *Ponyvile Parkway (Fillydelpha to Ponyville) *Luna Expressway (E-295) Ponville to Vanhoover *Hugh L Carey Turnpike (Formally the Canterlot Turnpike) (E-7) Ponyville to Canterlot *Appleloosa Byway (E-287 & E-87) Ponyville to Appleloosa *Governor Pataki Turnpike (E-678) to the Crystal Empire from the Cloudsdale Interchange. *Taconic Skyway (P-185) ''Note that the Taconic Skyway is only accessable by Pegasi Ponies and is a connection to Cloudsdale from the Cloudsdale Interchange. '' *Bruckner Thruway (E-487) from Appleloosa Byway to Manehatten. Purposed Highways *E-95 from Vanhoover to the Crystal Empire *E-78 from Manehatten to the Crystal Empire *Cross/Crystal Empire Parkway Commercial wagons are prohibited from using the parkways. This is, because the roads are much narrower and the bridges are lower in terms of height. Along certain points, highways will connect with other highways to form interchages. There are a few, such as the Cloudsdale Interchange (Equestria Thruway meets Hugh Carey Turnpike , E-678 and the Taconic Skyway), and the Ponyville Interchange (Luna Expressway meets Appleloosa Byway, Ponyvile Parkway, and the Hugh Carey Turnpike). A new agency was created to manage the highway system and it's the Equestria Thruway Authority (ETA) The Speedlimit on the highways are 65 Horsepower for unicorns and earth ponies and 85 Wingpower for Pegasus ponies. A new police force was created, the Thruway Police, to enforce the traffic laws on the highways. Tolls are collected using a closed tolling system. Once you enter the highway, you collect a ticket or Thrupass marks your begining location. Along the way, there are tolls to pay and than once you exit, your toll will be caluclated and collected. EMTA Bridges and Tunnels require a seperate toll charge. Cooperation With Other Companies The EMTA has an agreement with Equestria Cargo & Mass Transit Authority for leasing the Mare Station. Thus letting EQCMTA trains to stop in Manehatten. However, the EMTA does not accept the Trotpass card vice versa. The EMTA also has an agreement with the Pony Authority of New York and New Jersey to operate the PATH trains into Lower Manehattan. Criticism Cost of Fares & Tolls The EMTA has faced criticism from ponies who believe that they are paying too much in terms of fares and tolls. The average commuter spends about $55 bits a day on transportation costs. In response, the EMTA has explained that the bits collected goes to maintaining the system, which is aging, which requires extensive maintenance. Monopoly Opponents of the EMTA say that the agency is a monopolistic and does not let any competition enter its jurisdiction. An example was cited in which the EMTA prohibited the EQCMTA from starting service in Manehatten. Even when the EQCMTA was allowed to operate, they were limited with long distance rail service. Salary & Overtime Fiscal ponies are outraged that the CEO, Cipher, is making over $4 Million Bits a year. They believe that it is unfair due to the always occurring fare and toll hikes. They have protested outside the EMTA offices in Manehatten. These same ponies have uncovered evidence that other board members of the EMTA earn salaries over a million bits per year. It was reported that one Trot Island RailRoad conductor was earning over $200,000 bits in overtime and that EMTA paid this conductor the full amount without question. The Gateway Project Cancellation Critics have blasted the decision by the EMTA to cancel the Gateway Tunnel Projects. They say that the solution isn't in more highways, but that the public needs to use more public transportion to reduce the bottleneck in the city. They argue that the Bruckner Bridge will add more traffic to an already overcrowded road system. Category:Organizations Category:Transportation